<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Trusted You by Mystery_Anon_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258206">I Trusted You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Anon_13/pseuds/Mystery_Anon_13'>Mystery_Anon_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Puyo Puyo (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also a very poorly written Puyo battle, Klug has a rough day, Lemres and Sig are seriously concerned for klug, M/M, Raffina has like one line and then never shows up again, amitie tries to be helpful but she just isn't as close to klug as Lem and Sig, aya has no clue whats going on, playing around with the whole future klug is Strange Klug thing from Puyo 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Anon_13/pseuds/Mystery_Anon_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With all the time warping shenanigans going on Klug is ecstatic to see his future self, even if they only stay for the battle. </p><p>When a battle with Lemres reaches the next level Klug is astonished to see future Lemres and anticipates his counterpart's arrival,</p><p>He doesn't expect the figure shrouded in crimson to face him again...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klug &amp; Lemres (Puyo Puyo), Klug/Sig (Puyo Puyo)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You Promised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, Instead of transforming into their past and future selves in Puyo 7 I headcannon that their future and past selves show up to fight along side their current forms, they can linger after the battle for a bit but will eventually return to their own time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally his turn to battle! Klug was ecstatic, and it was against Lemres! It was everything he could dream of,</p><p>"You ready Klug?" Lemres asked as he finished off a lollipop,</p><p>"Yes Sir!" Klug called out, he grasped the Record of Sealing and out popped its current resident,</p><p>"We have to win this Aya, I need to prove to Lemres that I'm getting stronger!" Klug said to the red specter who was anchored to the book, it looked back at him and smirked,</p><p>"I'll do what I can kid, I kinda wanna see Mr. Comet Warlock get pounded into the dirt." it said, Klug never understood why Aya hated Lemres so much but he brushed it aside,</p><p>"You better watch yourself Aya I won't go easy on you two." Lemres said with a chuckle, despite Klug insisting that the demon in his book wasn't a threat Lemres still wasn't a hundred percent fond of it, but it was up to Klug not him.</p><p>"Let's Do it!" Lemres called out,</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Puyo Battle!</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>The two shouted in unison, and the match began. </p><p>The two set to work on their chains, Lemres built swiftly yet planned each segment of the chain carefully. Klug followed suit, he was a bit slower than Lemres and his chains were a bit scattered. Klug glanced over at Lemres' playing field, </p><p>
  <em>I either need to fire off a harassment chain or wait and attempt to counter,</em>
</p><p>Klug settled for a three chain harassment setup and sent the garbage Puyos Lemres' way. Lemres never faltered in his setup, he even used the garbage to his advantage and that's when he got the purple Puyo he needed. Klug frantically tried to prepare a counter as Lemres' chain was still going.</p><p>A 12 Chain.</p><p>Klug swallowed hard, he received the awaited yellow Puyo and set off the counter attack, that's when he saw the warp open. </p><p>The figure was tall and dressed in all white, he landed on the ground next to Lemres and they shared a nod. With their combined power larger Puyos rained down, Klug needed to make something happen fast. He rushed another chain and managed to get a seven chain as a result, luckily that was all he needed, above him the warp opened and Klug gasped.</p><p>In a flash of crimson there they stood, their cape bellowing out behind them. Klug's mouth was dry, he stared at the open book in his hands and slammed it shut. Lemres went pale, and even his future self looked uncomfortable. The crimson clad figure turned their head while keeping their back to Klug so that he saw the ruby red iris instead of his own. </p><p>Klug let the Puyos pile up not even attempting to chain as he stared at his future,</p><p>"Kid what's going...on" Aya had pried itself from the pages of the book and stopped when it made eye contact with the figure standing there.</p><p>"I... I trusted you." Klug croaked, he hadn't even noticed tears were forming on his cheeks,</p><p>"Klug I'm sure there's a misunderstanding, I promised-"</p><p>"You promised me! You told me you would never do it again!" Klug yelled, their Puyo battle had long been abandoned, </p><p>"I TRUSTED YOU AYA!" Klug screamed, the crimson figure turned so that they were facing Klug, they looked down on him with a cold gaze. In their hands was the book,</p><p>"Klug, please calm down..." Lemres had walked over from where he stood,</p><p>"Calm down!? Don't you see this? This is my future! I don't get to be a Celestial Warlock! I don't get a future outside of a stupid book!" Klug's shouted before covering his mouth with his hand realizing way too late who he was speaking to,</p><p>"Mr. Lemres!! I-I don't know what came over me I- I need to go!" Klug dropped the Record and ran, </p><p>"Klug wait!" Lemres called after him, but Klug kept going, he didn't know where he was going but he needed to be alone.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lemres sighed as he rubbed his temples,</p><p>"Did you know?" Lemres asked himself,</p><p>"<em>We," </em>Lemres' future self gestured to Strange,</p><p>"Did know, I remember this day pretty well, but I can't say a lot, time travel is very fickle." The white clad warlock said solemnly, </p><p>"Is he still in there?" Lemres asked while looking at the Record sitting in Strange's hand,</p><p>"He is, but he almost never comes out anymore." they replied, </p><p>"Klug, Lemres wants to speak to you." They opened the book, from it came this little specter that was Klug,</p><p>"Hello Lemres..." he muttered, Lemres took note of his tone, never had Klug sounded so absolutely dejected.</p><p>"What happened?  What caused this? There must be some possible way to stop this... Klug's a good kid I don't want him like... This...." Lemres let his distress reflect in his voice, his older self rested a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"It'll work itself out, trust in fate..." Lemres nodded in response, though his thoughts were on Klug and how he must feel,</p><p>"Um, Hello!? I'm still on the ground over here!" Aya shouted, Lemres sighed and picked it up,</p><p>"We best be going now, I think we've already managed to stir up enough trouble." Strange Klug remarked,</p><p>"Wait!" Klug called out from the book, </p><p>"Lemres, when you find my past self can you please relay a message to him?" </p><p>"Of course," Lemres said, Klug's spirit gestured for Lemres to move closer and then he whispered something in his ear,</p><p>"Thank you" Was all Klug said before sinking back into the Record.</p><p>"Best of luck to you," Future Lemres said and with that the warp opened up and the two stepped inside before disappearing. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Disturbance in the Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When a crying Klug is spotted running through Primp town some students get concerned...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sig is kinda hard to write....</p><p>Also I'll edit this soon I just wanted to get something out for y'all so enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey! Sig!" Amitie called out to the cyan haired boy,</p><p>"Huh..." Sig turned his head and looked up at Amitie, </p><p>"Oh hey Ami, what's up?" Sig was kneeling in the grass looking at a small beetle,</p><p>"People have been talking about Klug! They say he was running through town crying! Do you think something's wrong?" Amitie looked concerned,</p><p>"Suppose so..." Sig said in his usual monotone manner,</p><p>"Maybe we should check his house and see if he's ok! Come on Sig!" Amitie had already took off running before Sig could stand and start to jog after her.</p><p>The two arrived at Klug's house and rang the doorbell, after a few seconds of waiting Amitie knocked on the door,</p><p>"Klug!!! Are you ok!?" Amitie shouted,</p><p>"No answer..." Amitie began to look for a spare key. Sig hummed to himself,</p><p>"Maybe the window?" He suggested, </p><p>"Let's try it!" Amitie moved to the nearest window, </p><p>"Hey! Its open!" Amitie opened the window and lifted herself inside, </p><p>"Might wanna take off your shoes... Glasses is really clean." Sig said before using his left arm to pull him inside,</p><p>Amitie had already began searching the house,</p><p>"Klug! Are you ok?! We're really worried about you!!!" Amitie called into the empty space, </p><p>"Aww Sig, there's no sign of him anywhere..." </p><p>"Upstairs?" Sig glanced towards the stairs,</p><p>"Oh Right! Let's look up there!" she grabbed Sig by the hand and they began their climb. They reached the first door and found that it was locked, Amitie pressed her ear to the door.</p><p>"I can hear him!" Amitie knocked,</p><p>"Klug? Are you in there?" </p><p>Silence. </p><p>"Hello? Klug?" Amitie tried again,</p><p>More silence,</p><p>"Lemme try" Sig said,</p><p>"Glasses?"</p><p>A faint noise could be heard behind the door,</p><p>"Nothin'... Hm..." Sig let out a noise,</p><p>"Give me a sec." Sig walked down the stairs and out the front door,</p><p>"I wonder where he's going?" Amitie wondered aloud. </p><p>She wouldn't have to wait long, Sig had only been gone a few moments before Amitie heard Klug shriek,</p><p>"SIG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"</p><p>Amitie pressed her ear to the door but soon heard the telltale of the lock being undone, she timidly turned the knob and entered the room. </p><p>"Klug! Are you ok?! We were worried sick! People say they say you running through town cry and we didn't know what to think! We came to see if something was wrong..."</p><p>"And that somehow involved you breaking into my house?" Klug sneered as he adjusted his glasses,</p><p>"That's a felony you know..." He grumbled,</p><p>"Yeah but we figured you could probably use the company instead of locking yourself up in your room." Amitie responded,</p><p>"Well you were wrong as usual. I am perfectly fine." Klug retorted which caused Sig to let out a displeased hum,</p><p>"Glasses..." Sig moved towards the bed where Klug was sitting,</p><p>"Can tell somthin's wrong, don't lie." Sig flopped down on the bed grabbed Klug causing him to let out a squeak of surprise,</p><p>"SIG! LET GO OF ME." Klug exclaimed as Sig wrapped his arms around Klug's torso,</p><p>"Calm down... You're fine..." Sig said,</p><p>It was no secret in Primp that Sig and Klug had recently become more than friends but Amitie hadn't seen them do much other than kiss on the cheek and hold hands, so seeing Sig scoop up Klug so casually and watching Klug turn an even brighter red caused her to giggle. </p><p>"Quiet! You didn't see any of this!" Klug glared at Amitie.</p><p>"Sig! Let me go right now!" </p><p>"Shhhhh..." Sig held a squirming Klug in place with his left arm as he rocked back and forth while trying to calm the distressed mage.</p><p>"You can't just break into someone's house and expect me... Expect me to... Expect me.. To..." Klug trailed off</p><p>"What was I saying?" Klug asked,</p><p>"That's it..." the corners of Sig mouths curved up slightly,</p><p>"Just breathe." Sig said as Klug's eyes slowly closed,</p><p>"What did you do?" Amitie asked,</p><p>"Didn't do anything other than sit here" Sig said as he brushed a strand of hair out of Klug's face, he was sleeping now,</p><p>"Blue magic just calms people."</p><p>"He must've burnt himself out with all that yelling." Amitie remarked, there was silence for a moment before Amitie cleared her throat, </p><p>"Maybe we should get him something to drink, his throat might hurt after all that yelling. I'll go check downstairs, be back in a sec!" and with that she left the room, she could be heard going down the stairs but her footsteps faded once she reached the first floor.</p><p>Sig looked down at the sleeping mage and relaxed his grip a little,</p><p>"Huh, finally caught a bookworm..." Sig mumbled before dozing off himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok this took a lot longer than expected, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long but school's a jerk and likes to take up all of my time so I can't make any promises</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. He's Like a Little Brother to me...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lemres returns with the Record of Sealing...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amitie was digging through the fridge when she heard the knock on the door, she closed the fridge and dashed to the door. When she opened it she found Lemres standing there with the book Klug always carried around,</p><p>"Oh! Amitie, I wasn't expecting you to be over at Klug's house." He looked a little frazzled which was odd for the usually composed warlock.</p><p>"Yeah, he wasn't looking so good so we came to see if he was ok... Sig is upstairs with him." Amitie noted,</p><p>"How sweet of you Amitie, anyways, I should probably give this back to Klug..." Lemres meant the book obviously, </p><p>"He might still be asleep though, he tired himself out earlier." Amitie said as Lemres began to go up the stairs,</p><p>"Well it doesn't hurt to check." responded Lemres as he walked up the steps, he already knew where Klug's room was from the multiple he had helped Klug with magic and the rare occasion where he'd come to care for him when he got sick. He carefully opened the door and peeked inside, there he saw Sig and Klug lying in each others arms.</p><p>"Yuck." Aya muttered, its little red form peeled itself from the book's pages.</p><p>"What's your problem. Is it because they're both boys?" Lemres' tone was very accusatory,</p><p>"No, I have no issues with <em>that. </em>Its just that the blue haired one, Sig, or something like that, is my descendant." Aya said sourly,</p><p>"Also you do realize I've known Klug since he was little, right? Trust me, I've seen him unintentionally stare at guys for a minimum of thirty seconds before he realizes what he's doing, I've always kinda figured." Aya shrugged,</p><p>"Plus he had a massive crush on you for a while, but, unlike that occult girl, he realized he was too young for you. Plus, I've heard you're already taken."</p><p>"Perhaps I am but that's not the point." Lemres noted,</p><p>"We just need to wait until they wake up and we can take our next course of action. Until then..." Lemres plopped down on the plush chair by the fireplace,</p><p>"...We have to wait." Lemres made himself comfortable while sitting Aya on the table next to him. While most people would close their eyes when they relaxed Lemres opened them and rubbed them, it had been a while since he last opened them.</p><p>"Wow, have seen those in a while." Aya smirked. Lemres rolled his newly opened eyes and dug in his pocket for something to snack on, all this stress was draining his sugar faster than he would've liked. When his search came up fruitless he looked at the crimson soul,</p><p>"Does Klug have anything sweet?" Lemres asked,</p><p>"Possibly, wouldn't hurt to look." Aya commented,</p><p>"Stay quiet, I'll be back in a moment." and with that the comet warlock creeped out of the room leaving only the the two sleeping boys and the book in the room.</p><p>"I promised him... What would cause me to break that promise?" Aya was thinking aloud to itself,</p><p>"Unless..." Aya looked over at the chestnut haired mage sleeping in the arms of the half soul,</p><p>"Klug would never...</p><p>He would never ask to be possessed, right?" Aya looked at Klug as he lay there in peace,</p><p>"What would cause him to ask such a thing..." Aya shook it's head,</p><p>"I'm thinking to much into it.</p><p> </p><p>Only time will tell I suppose..."</p>
<hr/><p>Amitie greeted Lemres as he entered the kitchen before immediately doubling back and looking him dead in the eyes,</p><p>"Your eyes! They're open!" She exclaimed,</p><p>"Huh, yeah, is there a problem with that?" Lemres looked a bit uncomfortable,</p><p>"I just thought they were a different color, I didn't think they'd be red." </p><p>With that comment Lemres looked completely unnerved.</p><p>"You wouldn't have happened to find any sweets in here would you?" Lemres asked in an attempt to change the subject,</p><p>"There some in the jar on the top shelf." Amitie could tell she overstepped a boundary with the eye questions, there was probably a reason he kept them closed all the time.</p><p>"Also have you spotted any tea, Klug might prefer some over anything else." Lemres noted while trying to find said jar with the candy.</p><p>"There's some on the counter." Amitie pointed to a container,</p><p>"Of course, he always keeps it there, I should know that." Lemres muttered to himself as he took the jar in hand,</p><p>"Hey Lemres, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know Klug so well? You already knew where his room was and everything!" Amitie looked up at the comet warlock. Lemres flashed her a smile as he pulled a lollipop from the jar and began undoing the wrapping,</p><p>"I often come here to help Klug with his celestial magic studies, he really is quite gifted with it..." Lemres smiled at the thought, the first time Klug finally got a celestial spell to work made Lemres smile even wider. Seeing Klug happy made Lemres happy. He had to admit, Klug was like his little brother, they were just that close.</p><p>
  <em>Then how could I possibly let this happen...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If I care about him so much...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How could I let him end up trapped in a book for the rest of eternity?</em>
</p><p>Lemres smile had turned into a scowl as he got lost in thought, it wasn't until the lollipop was crushed under the pressure of his clenched jaw that he was snapped out of his trance.</p><p>"Sorry... I was lost in thought." He mumbled and began to prepare the tea for Klug, though the thoughts at the back of his mind were still eating away at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oops! It's a Lemres heavy chapter, don't worry the next one will most definitely be 100% Klug focused!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>